


И будь что будет

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: – Всем-то ты нужен, – Баки досадливо цокает языком и неожиданно добавляет, запуская пальцы в волосы на его затылке, взъерошивая их: – но мне ты нужнее.





	И будь что будет

Над горизонтом тлеет рассвет, когда Стив наконец-то осознает, что все закончилось.  
В голове некстати всплывает восторженный возглас Скотта: «Получилось, братцы! Получилось!» за секунду до того, как их штаб стал руинами.

Стив устало опускается на какой-то валун, трясущимися руками стаскивает с себя шлем и тут же роняет его на землю.

Ну теперь-то уж точно. Получилось.

Несколько раз его окликают, кто-то подходит, топчется неловко за спиной, но быстро уходит. Вокруг знакомая суматоха после битвы, поиск раненых, подсчет погибших; горячий, отвратно пахнущий воздух постепенно остывает, но этот запах — удушливая смесь бензина, крови и смерти — еще надолго останется в памяти.

Как и стекленеющие глаза друга.

— Привет, — Баки возникает тихой тенью, садится рядом, плечом прижимается к плечу. — Ты как?

Стив не оборачивается и не отвечает, смотрит на свои руки — грязные и разбитые, и не чувствует ни радости, ни облегчения; ничего, кроме усталости, граничащей с отупением.

— Эй, Кэп! — кажется, в предыдущие разы его тоже звал Сэм.

— Уилсон, подожди пару минут, — отвечает за Стива Баки, но Сэм, судя по всему, не воспринимает просьбу всерьез, потому что Баки с нажимом повторяет: — Пару минут.

Сэм что-то неразборчиво бубнит, но все-таки выполняет просьбу.

— Прямо никак не обойдутся без тебя, — ворчливо тянет Баки, и в его голосе слышен намек на улыбку. Он легонько пихает Стива плечом, привлекая внимание, но Стив никак не реагирует. — Стив, — Баки вздыхает, тянется к его руке и с силой сжимает дрожащие пальцы, — посмотри на меня.

Стив вздрагивает, стряхивая с себя оцепенение, и оборачивается, сталкиваясь взглядом с Баки.

— Слушай сюда, — конечно, Баки не улыбается — то была лишь попытка немного разрядить обстановку; он предельно серьезен и хочет, чтобы Стив понял. — Ты сделал все, что мог. И даже больше. Ты всю жизнь так делаешь. А еще ты вечно берешь всю ответственность на себя. Я прошу тебя: хватит, прекрати, иначе ты совсем выгоришь. И не вини себя, это было его решение. Прими это.

Застрявший в горле ком мешает дышать, мир вокруг искажается предательски проступающими слезами. Последние слова Стиву знакомы, он сам совсем недавно пытался донести эту мысль до Клинта, когда тот вот так же сидел и не мог поверить в произошедшее, глядя на всех пустыми глазами.

Стив утыкается лбом куда-то в плечо Баки, шумно, сквозь зубы выдыхает, и этот звук больше похож на приглушенный вой. Пустую голову тут же заполняют дурацкие мысли, одна другой хуже.

А если бы перчатка оказалась у него? Смог бы он? 

А если бы она досталась Баки?

Стив вздрагивает, сердце нехорошо сжимает от этой мысли.

А если бы Баки вообще не удалось вернуть?

Затянувшиеся на долгие годы недосказанность и страх давят. Он мог бы уже сотни тысяч раз сказать то, что давно знает, но боится озвучить. Он столько раз не успевал это сделать и оправдывал это неподходящим местом или неуместным моментом, но, может быть, уже пора взять себя в руки? Пока они здесь и пока они живы?

И будь что будет.

— Баки, я...

— Эй, Кэп!

И вот опять. Неподходящее место, испорченный момент.

— Всем-то ты нужен, — Баки досадливо цокает языком и неожиданно добавляет, запуская пальцы в волосы на его затылке, взъерошивая их: — Но мне ты нужнее, — он вздыхает, поднимается на ноги и тянет Стива за руку. — Ладно, пойдем.

Стив действительно постоянно зачем-то нужен всем и каждому. Настолько беспросветно, что следующие дни, похожие на тяжелый и мутный сон, вечно занятый он практически не пересекается с Баки.

Он снова обещает себе, в который уже раз, что обязательно поговорит с ним, и плевать ему на время и место, плевать на возможных свидетелей. И поэтому, прежде чем подняться на платформу машины, которая через несколько мгновений отправит его в прошлое, Стив замирает перед Баки с самым решительным видом.

На него смотрят все собравшиеся. В основном недоуменно — чего он медлит? Сэм — неожиданно понимающе. Баки — с улыбкой.

У Стива мысли скачут аллюром, конечности немеют и язык становится ватным. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать уже хоть что-то, хорошо бы — важное и хоть сколько-то внятное, но Баки опережает его. Просто без лишних слов притягивает к себе за ворот, прижимается губами к губам, и необходимость что-либо говорить пропадает.


End file.
